The invention relates to an apparatus for inflating balloons.
Although balloons are used as scientific and transportation devices, to the general public, balloons are most popular as entertainment devices, especially at parties and amusement parks. It is common to provide a gift of multiple balloons for birthdays or other celebrations. However, often times the facilities, such as retail stores and vendors providing the service, only have the capability to inflate a single balloon at a time. As a result, long lines are formed at the facilities causing impatient customers and loss of sales. In addition, the operator of the balloon inflation device must monitor the inflation of the balloon continuously so that the balloon is not over-inflated. While the operator is monitoring the inflation of the balloon, other work at the facilities, and especially at a retail store cannot be accomplished. Therefore, the process of inflating balloons in the prior art is a slow and labor-consuming job.
It is the intent of the invention to address the aforementioned concerns. The invention provides an apparatus for inflating balloons which is releasibly connectable to a source of pressurized gas. The apparatus comprises a means for selectively inflating a single balloon or a plurality of balloons simultaneously, in sequence, or in random order wherein the means for selectively inflating the balloons include at least two nozzles communicating with the source of pressurized gas. Each nozzle has a free end for receiving a portion of the balloon thereon, wherein the free end is configured for a secure and releasibly sealing connection to the balloon during the inflation thereof.
In another aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes an actuator associated with each nozzle for selectively actuating the delivery of pressurized gas to the associated nozzle either manually or automatically.
In a further aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes means for automatically stopping the flow of pressurized gas to a balloon.
Other applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.